That's Just the Price you Pay
by Briella2005
Summary: Monsters are real. Sam and Dean, with the help of John, defeat Azazel. This story picks up after the battle. The brothers manage to have a semi-normal life, complete with the next generation hunters. Warning: spanking
1. Chapter 1

Briella ascended the curved staircase leading to the upper level of her house. Well, actually, her uncle's house. He was the lawyer and main money maker. But, Dad helped. They weren't moochers and Dad probably could support his twins alone, but Winchesters stuck together. Family was everything to them.

Her brother whisper yelled her name from his bedroom. Briella walked into the bedroom shared by both boys. Annoyed, she answered, "What?"

"Dad gone?" Brayden was grounded and, therefore, not able to leave his room, except for bathroom breaks, of course. Winchester grounding was tough and meant to prove a point. The punished was stripped of anything fun including all electronics. Brayden was on day 2 and starting to go stir crazy. Especially since it was Spring Break and he was stuck inside all day.

"Yeah, bout 10 minutes ago."

He was definitely up to something. Briella just wasn't sure what. Last grounding, she gave him her phone to use for a few hours. Everything was fine until Brayden answered a phone call from Dad on it. After a verbal smack down both through the phone and when Dad got home, Briella ended up phoneless for a month and Brayden with a bright red ass and extended grounding. She was pretty confident he wouldn't try to pull that one off again.

"Whatever it is. I'm not doing it." Briella answered before her brother could offer a response.

"How do you know I want something?" He countered.

She rolled her eyes as a response.

"I can't help it! I have Dad's 'answer the fucking phone when I call' lecture stuck in my head!" Briella knew her brother hadn't meant to get either of them in trouble. She had to admit that she might have done the same. All of the Winchester children had been on the receiving end of a harsh lecture about emergencies and always answering phone calls. Playing 20 questions and 'yes sirring' was inevitable if a call went to voicemail.

"I know. At least I didn't end up with a busted ass for that one." The sister replied.

Brayden shrugged, "Eh, it wasn't the worst one."

"Whatever. What do you want anyway?"

"I have a plan."

Before Briella could comment, Brayden went into his plan of evading his grounding, tricking their Dad, and having friends over. The overall idea was simple enough; Briella was to call and ask to have a few friends over, but omit the part about them being mutual friends of Braydens. They could all hang out together and when the rumble of the Impala was heard coming up the driveway, Brayden would run back up to his room.

Briella considered his proposal, having friends over would make the day go faster. Brayden was annoying as hell, sure, but he kept better company than her 5 and 9 year old cousins. Cecilia only wanted to play Barbies and Colton basically lived outside on the jungle gym. At 14, the twins had way better things to do.

"Alright. Let's say I agree. Who would I invite? They can't only be your friends. He'd get suspicious."

Brayden seemed to be thinking, "Definitely Aria. God I can't stand not talking to her." Aria and Brayden had been dating officially for a few months, but were close friends for years. Aria was an honorary Winchester it felt like and spent a lot of time with the family.

"Okay. So Aria and how about Lily and Addison? Dad would believe that." She offered.

"I want dudes too. I'm not hanging around a bunch of chicks all day. Carson or Luke."

Briella wanted to object, but she also understood. Carson and Luke were pretty cool but hanging with the three of them did get old. "Alright fine. Hopefully he's in a good mood." She took out her cell phone and text her Dad.

'Can I have some friends over Daddy?'

'Who'

'Just a couple.'

Her cell phone rang, it was Dad.

"Hi Daddy." She tried to talk calmly but her heart was pounding.

"I asked you a question." A growled response.

Briella swallowed before answering, "I know. Just a few friends."

"You answer me or the answer is no. And you can spend the night in your room."

"Okay - "

She was cut off before finishing, "Keep up this attitude and you won't have friends over for a month."

"I'm sorry Dad. I was just excited to have someone to hang out with." She was surprised at how quickly she came up with a reply, "Can Lily, Addison, Aria, Carson and Luke come over?"

Much softer, Dad said, "That's a lot more than a few."

Briella started to panic. She didn't know how to answer.

"I know. But we wanted to play some board games and the more people the better." She lied. Well, maybe, they might play board games. But she didn't even ask anyone to come over yet.

A pause. Her heart was pounding louder. She just lied to her Dad. This was going to end bad. Part of her hoped he'd say no to avoid this feeling.

"Okay. They can come over. But listen to me, Ella, that house better not be a mess when I get home. Cece and Colton still come first and you better take care of them."

"Yes sir. I know."

Her father continued, "And Brayden stays in his room. If I find out he came out, there will be hell to pay. Got it?"

"Yes sir." She rolled her eyes. It was always like this with Dad.

"Go to his room and put me on speaker."

"Oh-Kay. Uh hang on." Briella walked around the room to stand near her brother, "Dad wants to talk to you." She put the phone on speaker.

"Can you two hear me?"

"Yes sir." Dual replies.

"Ella is having friends over. If I find out you stepped even a foot outta your room, your ass is mine. I don't care who's around to see it."

Brayden's eyes widened at that statement, but he recovered, "Yessir. I won't."

"Right. Behave. I don't wanna bust any asses tonight."

Dad continued to ask about the younger children and reminded Briella of lunch options.

"Okay Dad. I know. I'll call you or Uncle Sam if I need anything. Okay. Love you too. Bye"

She hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relieve. "Finally."

"Alright." Her brother smiled. "Let's do this!"

Three hours later and the group of teens were having a good time. They mostly just hung around the house. Carson appeased Colton by playing on the jungle gym for a half hour and the girls gushed over Cecilia as per usual. She was content to hear how cute she was and get her hair braided. Around a half hour before Dad was due home, Briella was going to force the group to play a game of monopoly. If Dad had any suspicions, actually playing should help alleviate them. She was cautiously monitoring the time.

"Ooh! Turn it up! Ella this is our song!" Lily squeaked as Ariana Grande played through the Bluetooth speakers.

Briella just wasn't into it. She felt guilty about disobeying her Dad and lying to him. It was hard to have fun when her stomach was in knots.

"Relax." Brayden interrupted her thoughts, "Dad won't be home for hours. Have some fun."

Eventually, after much encouragement from her friends, she was able to let loose a little and dance with her girl friends. The three were deep into a jam session when the boys decided to sneak out back for a smoke break. Briella knew her brother occasionally smoked when with his friends, but that didn't mean she wanted to be a part of it. She had voiced her displeasure to Brayden, who, in return, only did so out of her direct view. And Dad and Uncle Sam's indirect or direct view. At least her brother was smart enough to do that. Actually, part of Briella was surprised he was risking it in their backyard. But, ultimately that was not her problem.

Lily grabbed both her friends and insisted on a more intense dance party. She even got Cecilia involved, who was more than happy to join. Briella was dancing to the music and giggling with her friends, totally unphased by her previous anxiety, when suddenly the music stopped. Before she could register what had occur, her Uncle spoke, "Jeez Briella, are you trying to entertain the whole neighborhood." His tone was light though.

She blushed, "Sorry Uncle Sam. We were just having fun."

"I know, honey. You can turn it back up once I leave. How's everything going here?"

"It's okay."

Briella and her Uncle exchanged updates on their days, Sam was curious as to Colton and Cecilia's behaviors. He started to move towards the staircase, "I'm gonna go check on Bray. I'm sure he's going crazy up there listening to you guys party."

Brayden. Shit. Briella forgot about her brother.

"Uh, wait Uncle Sam. Brayden is," she paused unable to think of a way to finish.

Her uncle stood straight up, displaying his full frame,

"Briella. Is your brother in his room?" He asked, tone hard, suggesting he demanded an answer.

Briella didn't answer. It wasn't lying if she didn't respond.

"Answer me. NOW." Sam yelled the last part and moved to invade his niece's personal space. He was inches from her and she could feel the hot air coming from his nose as he tried to control his breathing.

"Briella, either you tell me where the fuck your brother is or I'm beating your ass until you tell me."

Barely audible, she responded, "outside."

Sam turned and made his way to the back door, he ripped it open as Carson was reaching for the handle.

His hand shot around the other teen and pulled his nephew across the door jam, fisting the front of his T-shirt. Brayden was pulled to stand in front of uncle Sam. Somehow, Sam's voice got even deeper as he spoke to the teen, "Start talking."

"Uncle Sam - I was, uh, checking the -" Briella groaned as her brother struggled to come up with an excuse. Dad's earlier promise playing in her mind.

"I'll tell you what you were doing!" Sam yelled as he released his grip to jab a finger in his nephew's chest, "You were disobeying your direct order to stay in your fucking bedroom. Because apparently the rules don't apply to you. Figured you might as well have a cigarette while you're at it." His eyes were blazing with anger and his voice harsh and loud.

Briella looked to her friends, their faces were various stages of shock, and a few showed fear. Briella knew Aria had witnessed at least one spanking before, but the rest were unaccustomed to the style of discipline used in the household.

"I don't have time to deal with you." Uncle Sam thrust his cellphone at Brayden, "Call your Dad." He looked towards Briella, "Corner." He took a few more calming breaths, "Everyone else, go home."

With tears streaming down her red face, Briella made her way to the corner of the room. She heard her friends leave without saying goodbye. Thankfully, Addison only lived a few houses down and the gang could easily relocate. Briella couldn't help but be jealous of her friends, they wouldn't be witness to or victim of Uncle Sam's wrath. On the other side of the room, she heard her brother talking low on the phone. He managed to stumble his way through a brief confession. Briella noted he had not used her name once. Typical. Brayden never threw any of his siblings under the bus, even if it meant a stricter punishment.

"Briella, Dad wants to talk to you."

She turned around to take the offered phone, "Yes sir?"

"Am I on speaker?" A angry voice roared.

"Yeah Dean." The only sentence Sam didn't yell in the past ten minutes.

"Alright. Listen to me and listen good. I'm so pissed off right now. Briella I am so disappointed in you. You lied to me. You fucking deceived me. I trusted you." His voice started to rise. "And Brayden. You already know how I feel about this god damn mess. Sammy needs to get back to work and Gramps and I can't leave yet."

"Dean - I can take them to the office." Sam offered, picking up a now crying Cecilia. She hated seeing her big siblings in trouble. He offered a soothing brush of her hair.

"No. Drop them off here." A loud crash was heard in the background. "God Dammit Dad, what's going on? I gotta go." The line went dead.

Colton, oblivious to the situation, entered through the back door. "Hey, Dad. Are you home now?"

"I came for lunch and to check things out here." He extended his arm to hug his son. "But looks like your brother and sister got into some trouble. So, we're gonna go back to my office, okay kiddo?"

"Oh" Colton looked sad, most likely because sitting in his dad's office for the rest of the afternoon was a lot less fun that his jungle gym. "Okay."

"You can grab the Switch, but hurry."

Colton's face lit up at his Dad's statement. Good, Briella thought, at least her brother's day wasn't totally ruined. Surprisingly, the family arrived at Uncle Sam's office without incidence. Sam gave strict orders to sit quietly in the waiting room. Colt played on his game system and Cece with some toys she kept at the office. Briella and Brayden has no sources of entertainment. Sam had asked the receptionist to turn the TV off before retreating to his office. The two were ordered to sit on opposite sides of the room, but, naturally, Brayden made his way across the room to offer a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry, Ella. I won't let Dad whip you." He whispered to her.

"No, I deserve it. I lied to him."

"For me. I'm telling Dad I made you do it."

"But you didn't. I agreed. I can handle it. Besides, Dad is going to whip you bad already. You know he goes easier on me."

Brayden didn't respond, but cradled his sister's head against his chest. Briella drifted into a sleep. She was awoken some time later by a jolt from her brother. "Get up. Uncle Sam."

Briella sat up straight and tried to shake the haze from her thoughts. Uncle Sam, damnit. Brayden wasn't supposed to be near her.

Uncle Sam spoke low, "Brayden Winchester. I don't know why you can't seem to follow directions today, but I have had it. Stand up." The teen complied. "Turn around, bend over, and hold onto the chair." Brayden did so and bowed his head.

All other persons in the room jumped as Sam's first hefty smack landed on Brayden's presented ass. Briella, still sitting in the chair next to him, placed her hand on top of her brothers. Brayden grunted as Sam continued spanking. His smacks were sharp and precise and Briella watched her brother flinch with each swat. If Uncle Sam did not have a sturdy hand on his back, Brayden would have stood upright. After a couple louder sounding smacks, Sam pulled his nephew into an upright position. Brayden wiped a stray tear as he apologized. Kristine, the receptionist, was staring wide eyed at her employer.

"I suggest you start listening. It's going to be a long night for you otherwise."

"Yes sir." Brayden looked like he wanted to cry. He was probably embarrassed more than in pain. Brayden could take a lot and had taken much worse, but hardly ever in the company of his siblings, let alone aquantances. Briella was embarrassed for him. Kristine was attempting to recover and undoubtedly not bring attention to her equally ashamed face and gaping eyes. Uncle Sam didn't go overboard and by no means did his treatment raise alarm for abuse, but he definitely made his point. His swing rivaled Dad, in fact it might have been worse. Dad understood his strength and size and scaled it back; Uncle Sam wasn't as confident and tended to underestimated his force, especially when angry.

"I was coming out to tell you I was finishing up. Get your things together and let's go." He moved to speak quietly with Kristine.

Briella wanted to say something to her brother but nothing sounded right in her head. She started to at least apologize but Brayden shook his head. He looked exhausted and defeated. Brayden had been disciplined in public a couple of times before and he always left the scene looking like a lost puppy. Most recently, he got a sharp smack to his thigh in the checkout line of Walmart for making a comment about the cashier's bust size. Dad had mumbled something about being lucky there were people around, but the smack was strong and loud and heads from all over turned to figure out what happened. Briella figured she was in fact lucky, as the worst she ever got in public was a stern lecture.

The ride back to the house was quiet. Even Cece and Colton kept their typical insatiable chatter to an unusual minimum. Cecilia turned to ask her brother when Sam answered a phone call, "Did it hurt?"

For his part, Brayden offered a small smile. It seemed as though Cecelia had a way of cheering him up. "Yeah Ce, it hurt."

The youngest seemed to consider his statement and handed him her stuffed kitten, "She makes me feel better."

"Thanks." He kept the animal in his lap until they arrived at their house.

Uncle Sam finished his phone call and shut off the engine. "Cecilia, I want you to find Grandpa and ask him to watch a movie. You can use my room. Got it?"

She nodded.

"Cecilia" his voice an almost growl.

"Okay Daddy." Even at 6, she was expected to answer all questions verbally.

"Colton, you can watch the movie or play outside." Sam looked into the rear view mirror.

"Yessir. I want to play outside."

Much harsher, Sam gave a final order, "Briella and Brayden, go inside and find a corner. Your Dad's waiting."

Briella's stomach was in knots and she wanted to throw up. 'Your Dad is waiting' was such an uncomfortable sentence. All kinds of horrible thoughts ran through her head of punishment ideas. They all sounded painful.

The passenger car door was ripped open and a strong grip placed on Briella's forearm. "I said, go inside." Sam yelled and he moved his grip to her bicep. His other hand swung down and smacked her ass as she got out of the car. It was hard and she let out a whimper. Uncle Sam yelled something about following directions but Briella couldn't concentrate right now.

The good news was Briella never had to wait in the corner, the bad news being Dad was waiting for them. He stood in the open dining room, eyes blazing and arms crossed. Brayden was standing in front of him, stiff. She moved to stand beside her twin.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Dad asked, stone faced. "You were told to stay in your room Brayden. I gave you clear orders to keep your ass planted. You can kiss the next three weeks goodbye. And this time, you will stay in your damn room."

Brayden responded to the short lecture, "Yes sir."

Dad focused his attention to Briella, "I'm just as pissed off with you. You lied to me. I let you have friends over because I trusted you."

That hurt, and Briella started crying. She never should have agreed to Brayden's plan. None of this would have happened if she just said no.

"Alright, I'm done talking. You two know what you did and what's going to happen. Sammy?" The brother motioned towards his kids, "Anything to add?"

Uncle Sam had been standing behind Dad with a bitch face throughout the telling off. "I'm just pissed neither of you are able to follow simple directions." His voice started to raise, "You have done nothing but be defiant and disrespectful all afternoon."

Uncle Sam's words were hard to hear. Briella wasn't trying to be disrespectful, she just wanted to have some fun. And in the car, she didn't mean to disobey, she just didn't want to face her angry father.

Briella's throat went dry as Dad started to unbuckle his belt and pull it loose. She had been spanked a few other times with the belt and it was the worst pain she had ever experienced.

"Dad. Please don't whip Ella. She didn't do anything."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he spoke, "She lied to me."

"Yeah because I made her!"

Uncle Sam walked closer to the group, "Briella made her own decisions."

"But she wouldn't have done it if I hadn't told her to."

"That may be true, Bray. But she still made the choice to lie to your dad. And I agree she needs to be punished."

"No. I won't let you. You can beat me twice."

"First - nobody is getting beat. I am going to spank your ass though. Second - Both of you know exactly how I feel about lying! When have I ever let that go?" Dad was yelling again.

Briella knew where this was heading. It would end with Brayden pissing Dad off enough that he was the main target. She had to stop that from happening.

"It's okay. I deserve it. Dad trusted me."

"But you already feel like shit about it."

"Enough! I said I was done talking about this. You both disobeyed me and your both getting punished. Briella bend over the table."

She moved to the family's large dining room table and put her hands on the surface. She was crying and her vision blurred. Thankfully Dad recognized she wasn't trying to be defiant, and walked towards her.

"Come on Baby, lay down so we can get this over with." Dad spoke from behind her and placed a hand on her back giving a gentle push.

As she lowered herself and turned her head, Briella watched her uncle pull her brother towards the other side of the table.

"What? Brayden?" She blabbed.

Understanding his confused daughter, Dad answered, "You two planned this out together. You get whupped together." Dad reasoned, "And it was Sammy's grounding he broke. He gets the honors."

She didn't want to, but something was telling Briella to look towards her brother. He wore the same look of defeat from the office and allowed Uncle Sam to bend him over. The first smack of the leather surprised Briella, and she let out a shriek. She reached a hand back to stop it and it was quickly smacked by Dad's hand. "Keep your hand outta here." He admonished and roughly placed it back on the table. Briella watched her Uncle's doubled over belt rise and smack into her brother's ass. He grunted and let out a sound out from the back of his throat. She was quickly able to sympathize with his pain as two more quick lashes fell. The pain was starting to become unbearable and between Brayden's grunts and Briella's shrieks, the room was becoming overwhelming.

She heard her Dad during a brief pause, "Last couple sweetheart."

The belt landed then on her thighs, which were only half covered by her sundress. Three more landed rapidly in roughly the same spot.

Briella laid on the table sobbing, her head was pounding in sync with her ass. She couldn't move and didn't want to. She made notice that her brother's spanking was still on-going. How he was able to handle the pain she did not know. Briella knew her Dad was being way easier on her than Uncle Sam was on Brayden. She stood up just as Uncle Sam made a demand, "That's for the grounding and disrespect. Now for the smoking. Drop your jeans."

Briella was frozen in place as she watched her Uncle strike her brother's bare thighs and lightly protected butt. Brayden did let out a scream this round and was begging for it to end. Finally after two more precise smacks to the center of his naked thighs, Uncle Sam set the belt on the table. Briella hadn't realized her Dad was hugging her and offering comforting words until the punishment had fully ended. Her uncle and brother were mimicking the embrace.

Dad's voice sounded rough, but loving, "Please don't make me do that again, sweetheart." He kissed her head.

"I don't plan on it Daddy. That hurt."

"I know. I hope next time your brother comes up with a crazy ass plan to defy me, you stay outta it."

"Yessir. I will."

Briella was dismissed with a final squeeze to her bedroom to change and wash her face. Brayden was left downstairs, and as she approached the top of the staircase, could hear him apologizing and awaiting any further punishment.

She entered her bedroom and noticed her phone was lit up. Dad didn't say anything about being grounded so she picked it up. 10 new messages. 3 from Addison, 1 each from Lily, Luke and Carson, and 4 from Aria. All were expressing concern for her and asking how everything was. She decided the best solution would be a group message.

Briella: So that sucked.

Lily: OMG finally. Are you okay?

Carson: About time. I thought your uncle slaughtered you guys.

Aria: ELLA! holy shit finally. Are you okay? How's Brayden? Was is awful. Omg I was so worried. What happened?

Briella: I'm fine. Bray is alright I guess. IDK he's still with our Dad.

Aria: Did he... you know.

Briella: Yeah

Carson: So are you guys grounded?

Luke: Ya did he kill ya

Addison: She can't be grounded. She has her phone. Wait are you?

Briella: Brayden is definitely still grounded. I don't think I am. Nobody said I was.

Carson: so did you just get yelled at?

Briella: There was definitely a lot of yelling.

Luke: You got your ass beat didn't ya

Aria: OMG Luke!

Addison: NO WAY.

Carson: Shit man. You can't ask her that.

Briella: Yes. Okay my Dad fucking beat my ass. And Sam Brayden. Yes it hurt. And Yes I'm fucking miserable and crying.

Aria: I'm sorry Ella, Brayden told me how much it hurts and how embarrassing it is. I love you guys.

Briella's phone went off a few more times but she didn't feel like talking about it anymore. She wanted to crawl into bed and forget the last 5 hours. Her curiosity got the better of her though and she looked at the messages. A private text from Carson caught her eye.

Carson: hey, I'm really sorry about your Dad and Brayden. I don't talk about it a lot but I know how you feel and how bad it hurts. Only my Dad uses a paddle he made. If you ever wanna talk about it, I'm here for ya. I had a lot of fun hanging out with you today. Maybe sometime we could hang out just the 2 of us.

And suddenly, everything that had happened today was worth it. Briella smiled and offered an affirmative response.


	2. Chapter 2

_This story takes place a few months after the first chapter. I originally had no plans to continue this story, but after receiving positive feedback, I decided to add another installment._

_Disclaimer, because I'm paranoid: Not intended to infringe on any copywritten material, simply having some fun. _

It was about a week into summer vacation and Briella was enjoying her time off of school. The Winchester family was beginning to adjust to their new schedules.

Brayden had convinced their Dad and Uncle to allow some friends to come over later in the day. Briella was surprised they so readily agreed, then again, it had been awhile since the "incident". Currently, the twins were sitting on the oversized couch debating how to entertain their guests.

Uncle Sam interrupted their conversation to yell up the steps, "Let's go Colton!"

When there was no response, he turned to his daughter sitting at the counter, "Cece, Please go upstairs and ask Uncle Dean to get him."

Briella couldn't help but laugh then, "Really? You're using my Dad as a threat?"

Sure, Dad was one scary s.o.b. when he was pissed off. But, so was Uncle Sam. It was funny to hear her massive uncle call for backup.

Sam shrugged in response, "Saves me a trip upstairs." He smiled at Briella and nodded towards the stairs.

Dad was walking down the stairs with Colton thrown over his left shoulder and Cecelia resting comfortably on his right hip. Briella pushed away the pang of jealousy she felt at seeing her Dad act so loving towards her cousins.

Dad helped load the kids into Sam's SUV. Thankfully they were attending a day camp and wouldn't be around to bother the teens. He re-entered through the garage door.

"Ella and Bray, listen to me." He said no-nonsense.

They both turned to face their father as he continued, "I expect you to keep this house clean. And no acting like idiots. You know the rules and happens if you don't follow orders."

"Yes sir."

"Yes Dad."

He nodded, "Alright. Behave, have fun and call me or Sammy if you need anything."

The twins said their goodbyes and resumed focusing on the TV. It was nice not having their younger cousins around. Or any guardians for that matter. It was rare to be completely unsupervised; admittedly it usually lead to trouble.

Brayden was the first to break the silence, "What time is Carson coming?"

"Not sure. He probably isn't even up yet."

"I'll have Aria pick him up on the way. Her mom works at 11."

Aria's mom, Shelley, was basically a nonexistent mom. Sure she provided basic care and loved her daughter, but she was a single mom and worked long hours at a local restaurant and bar. She basically allowed Aria to do whatever she pleased, which mostly meant hanging out at the Winchester's. Less was known about Carson and his family.

Their friends arrived a little before 11 and the group didn't do much of anything. It was nice to just hang out and not be bothered with homework, teachers, or parents. They watched a movie and binged on junk food. Briella was cautious of the mess they were making and was carefully monitoring the time to ensure everything was spotless by the time Dad got home. So far, everything seemed pretty okay.

Briella wasn't super surprised to hear the rumble of the Impala around 1, Dad or Uncle Sam had a habit of checking up on them when friends were over or if they were left unsupervised. Briella didn't think it was so much that they didn't trust them, more that her Dad and Uncle didn't trust anything else and wanted to see for themselves they were safe.

"Dad's here." Brayden commented, and Briella couldn't help but roll her eyes. It wasn't the best habit and often got her a telling off or occasionally a swat for disrespect. But, hey, nobody was around to see.

"No shit." She responded.

It wasn't overtly obvious, but both Winchesters moved away from their partners on the couch slightly as their father entered through the side glass doors.

"Hey kids. How's everything going?"

"Fine." Brayden answered for the group.

"We're good Dad. How are you?" Briella answered much more politely.

"Alright. Gramps and I are ahead of schedule so I figured I would come see how everything was here." The duo owned a local mechanic shop, which allowed them the freedom to create their own schedules.

Dad made his way into the kitchen, probably in search of leftover food to devour. Briella's stomach suddenly felt like it was full of ice water. "Who's dishes are in the sink?"

"Um, mine. Sorry Dad. They were from earlier." She answered and quickly rose to clean the cup and small plate.

Dad was waiting by the sink and Briella was careful in the angle she positioned himself to get around him. Her attempts were useless though, as soon as she was facing the sink a strong grip was placed on her bicep and an even stronger smack was placed in the center of her ass. The force was strong enough to make her yelp.

"I told you before I left to keep this place clean." He growled.

"I know." Briella mumbled.

"Keeping it clean means all fucking day, not 10 minutes before I come home."

"Yessir. I'm sorry, I'll be more careful."

His grip lightened then, "Good."

Briella felt her face get hot and she wanted to cry. How could Dad smack her in front of everyone? Sure it was only one swat, but still. It hurt and everyone saw. It was then Briella realized she only really cared that Carson had seen. Brayden had witnessed a lot worse and although Aria never personally saw Briella get punished, she had plenty of times for Brayden and Colton. But Carson. What would she say after Dad left? Should she just go upstairs and hide?

Dad's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Alright kids. I'm going back to work. Behave."

"Yes sir." Brayden dutifully responded. Briella offered a weak, "okay Dad." as he was walking by. Dad stopped then and hugged her. It was strong and comforting. Briella wanted to bury her head in Dad's big chest and cry, but she didn't. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you sweetheart. I forget how sensitive you are. I shouldn't've smacked you in front of friends."

Briella nodded and felt his hug tighten. "You okay?"

"I'm okay. Thanks Dad."

Dad left and Briella returned, somewhat shamed faced, to her spot on the couch.

Aria was the first to speak, "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"You're so fucking spoiled. Dad never apologized for whacking me. If I had forgot the dishes he probably woulda laid into me right there."

Her voice raising slightly, Briella responded to her brother, "Did you not fucking see him? He spanked me in the kitchen."

Her brother's voice was unimpressed, "Ella he gave you one swat. Colton got worse than that in Walmart last week."

Briella couldn't argue with that. Dad had been forced to take all 4 kids to Walmart last week. Colton was crabby the entire time and Dad was at his wits end by the time they were checking out. Hell, even Briella was ready to do something about her cousin's nonstop whining and complaining. Dad's patience broke when Colt asked for a candy bar. Upon hearing a firm no, Colton revved up for a tantrum complete with a foot stomp and yell of "not fair!" Dad was less than thrilled and responded with a few well-placed swats. Usually it would have put an immediate stop to whatever undesirable behavior, but Colt was in a mood. Upon returning home, Colton voiced his displeasure to Uncle Sam, but it came out with attitude and his father flipped him over his knee for more of the same treatment.

Unwilling to admit it out loud, she responded, "Whatever."

Carson wrapped an arm around her, "It sounded like it hurt like a bitch though. I'll give ya that."

She pouted somewhat, "Thank you. It did."

"Yeah. I'll give her that too. A single swat from Dad can leave me sore all day." Brayden responded, "Fuck a swat from any of them leaves a sting."

"Exactly. I remember you pouting after your Uncle spanked you the other day." Aria came to her friend's defense.

Brayden, who was starting to sound much like Briella, answered, "Okay. Well. Have you seen the guy? He's a Yeti with hands the size of a fucking paddle. It feels like a block of wood smacking you."

Carson spoke, "No way. Sam's a giant, but there is no way his hands hurt as bad as a paddle."

"How would you know?" Brayden sounded even more defensive than before. Maybe it was the fact that he was getting called out in front of his girlfriend, but he was in full on bitch mode as Briella called it.

"Because I've been beat with one, asshole."

"Oh. Seriously dude? Shit sucks right?" A much calmer Brayden answered.

"Yeah. Fucking sucks."

The conversation was interrupted as Uncle Sam came in through the kitchen door. Briella was startled that her Uncle was home so early, usually he didn't get home until closer to 5. It was barely 1:30 now.

"What're you doing here?" Brayden asked.

"Gee. Nice to see you too Bray." Their uncle responded.

"You are home early." Briella suggested.

"I had to close up early today, they are doing construction on my parking lot." Sam explained. Briella realized then why they were allowed to have friends over without a fight.

Thankfully, for now at least, the group of teens were left mostly alone. Uncle Sam changed into jeans and a tee shirt and was working outside on some landscaping. Every so often, Briella noticed him looking in through the window.

Soon enough, Gwen, Cecelia and Colton arrived back home. Briella could tell immediately something was wrong. Gwen was an older woman who lived down the street. Her own children were grown and she enjoyed watching the Winchester children whenever needed. She had graciously volunteered to pick Cecelia and Colton up from summer camp each day and spend some time with them. According to Gwen, it kept her mind off the fact her grand babies were a few hours away.

"Where's Sam?"

Yep, definitely something wrong. Gwen always greeted them with kisses and warmness whenever she saw a Winchester, big or small. Asking for Sam meant something was wrong, or most likely, someone was in trouble.

"Outside." Brayden pointed. Then, after looking at Colt, added, "What'd he do?"

As loving as Gwen was, she was old school. When it came to her views on disrespect and minding your elders, well they rivaled Gramps'. She never tolerated any rudeness from the children and was quick to let their fathers know should she experience it.

Colton looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. His face was long and his eyes watery. Kid probably knew what was about to happen.

Sam walked into through the backdoor, followed by Gwen. He looked pissed.

"Colton. Tell your dad what happened today." The woman prompted gently.

He barely looked up, "I had a timeout."

Gwen elaborated, "He was sitting off to the side while the other kids were playing soccer. I asked the counselor what happened," she turned towards the boy, "tell him what you said Colton."

He shook his head. Briella's stomach turned. Colton basically just told his Dad no, Uncle Sam absolutely hated being told no.

His voice was a growl, "Tell me what you said."

"I don't want to. You'll spank me." Colt responded and Briella could see him holding back tears.

"Right now I'm about to spank you for disobeying me."

"No. Dad please. I won't say it again." Colton was begging.

Whatever he had said must have been pretty bad. Usually Colton was pretty honest about why he was in trouble. He knew lying or trying to get out of it was useless. Colton also had a habit of swearing. Briella couldn't really blame him though. Her Dad swore worse than a trucker and Gramps wasn't much better. Uncle Sam had more self-control and only did when really upset. Even so, apparently Winchester rules were black and white, and kids couldn't swear at all. Colton had tasted many bars of soap in his short life. Briella smiled to herself when she realized her brother had too. Thankfully she never found herself in the position.

"COLTON!" Confirmed, Uncle Sam was pissed and yelling, "I will ask you one more time. If Gwendolyn has to tell me, I promise you won't sit easy for a week."

"Noooo." Sam's oldest let out a whine, quickly followed by another when his father smacked the center of his ass. Briella watched as her Uncle landed a fleury of swats to her cousin. She could barely hear Uncle Sam over the sound of Colt's protests, "Stop whining. And tell me what happened today."

"Okay.." Colt took a few calming breaths before continuing, "I called Mitchell a dickface." He started to blush and quickly spoke to save himself, or rather his ass, "But, but Mitchell was saying I was slow at running. And I'm not Daddy! You know I'm not."

Uncle Sam sighed, "I know you aren't Colt. And you know you're a great soccer player. But that doesn't mean you can call people names."

With his head down, the child responded, "Yes sir."

Gwen spoke, "They said if this happens again he won't be allowed back at the program. They have a zero tolerance policy for bullying."

"What about Mitchell! He bullied me first."

"Did he also sit by himself?" Sam asked.

The question wasn't directed towards anyone and the caregiver answered, "I'm not sure. He was gone before I got there."

"Colton?"

"Yes sir. He did."

"Alright. So I'm sure he is being punished too. You and I aren't done, but I don't think you need an audience for this next part. Wait for me upstairs." Colton slowly made his way up the staircase. Briella did feel bad for him. Lately, her cousin was getting in trouble every other day it seemed.

Uncle Sam turned then towards the teens, "Briella and Bray, stay down here. And leave him alone tonight. Any teasing and you'll get a taste. Got it?"

"Yessir." Both responded.

Gwendolyn moved to formally greet the group. She kissed the foreheads of each child and called them by name. "How was your day everyone?"

"Better than his." Brayden laughed.

"Seriously Brayden? What did Sam just say? Please don't tease him."

"Hey, I'm just happy I'm the only Winchester kid here to not have a sore ass right now." He laughed again.

"Shut up! Fuck you Brayden." Briella was furious and ran up the stairs. Screw him and screw everyone.

As she slammed her door, she had thoughts of the last tantrum she threw, complete with door slamming and stomping up the stairs. That earned her a week grounding and a doorless room for 2 days. She's pretty sure it was supposed to be more, but Gramps convinced Dad she needed privacy.

She was starting to regret her outburst and exit. Just then she heard the sound of Colton's ass being struck. It sounded hard and effective with the smacks coming in quick succession. Colton wasn't yelling which was a good thing, but he was definitely crying. She heard Uncle Sam say something, but wasn't sure what. Fuck. Uncle Sam. He told her to stay downstairs. Maybe if she snuck back down and apologized Gwen wouldn't tell. She made it to the top of the steps just in time to hear, "Briella made quite the exit. Brayden was definitely teasing her and Colt, but her reaction was pretty harsh."

"She upstairs?" Dean turned to look towards the top of the steps and made eye contact with his daughter. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the spot directly in front of him. Not a good sign.

Once in front of mad dad, Briella could barely look him in the eye.

"What happened?"

Briella figured there was no use in prolonging it.

"After you left, Brayden said I was spoiled because you apologized. And that I shoulda got more. Then Uncle Sam spanked Colton and told us to not make fun of him. But Brayden did. And me. He said he was the only one without a sore ass. Dad.." She looked towards Carson on the couch behind her and hoped Dad got it.

"Alright. So your brother was pissing you off."

"Yeah." She wasn't trying to whine, but she probably was. Dad narrowed his eyes.

Briella cleared her throat, "Yes sir. He was teasing me earlier too! Saying it didn't hurt." Okay she was definitely whining now. She half braced herself for a swat, shit, even Cecelia probably would have gotten one by now.

"Okay. I'll deal with him in a minute. But right now I'm focusing on you. Gwen said you made an exit. Report."

"I.." she hesitated.

Dad ran his fingers through his hair, a sign he was close to loosing it.

"I told him to shut up and to, uh, I told him to eff off." Briella confessed quickly.

Dad sighed again and placed his hand on his forehead. "I should probably punish you for that." He looked down at his daughter, "This is your one free pass. Say it again and I don't care who is around, where you are, or how bad it hurts; I'm smacking you. We don't talk to each other like that in this family. I don't give a shit how mad you might be. Family should be there for each other."

Briella, thankfully for the free pass, nodded. "Thanks Daddy."

Dad grunted and turned towards her brother. He pointed a finger at his son, "and you! You're supposed to be the big brother. Who looks out for his siblings not makes fun of them! Out of any of them, you have the most experience with getting spanked. You should know how it fucking feels."

"Yessir." Brayden, shamefully, responded.

Dad gave a final demand, "Aria and Carson. It's time to go. I'll drive you."

One look towards Dad's direction told Briella he was not in the negotiating mood. Not that Dean Winchester was ever in a negotiating mood.

"Way to go, asshat." Brayden spat.

"Me? You're the dick making fun of me!" Briella returned equally as harsh.

"You started it! You're the one that pissed him off first."

"You're mad he loves me more."

Briella regretted the sentence the second it left her lips. She tried to apologize, but it was too late. The punch hit just below her left eye. Her eyes were watering, maybe she was crying. She didn't know. All she knew was her face was stinging. And Brayden punched her. She knew her brother punched her. And she deserved it. She knew she deserved it. Maybe she knew more than she thought. She also thought she was going to throw up. Was the room always this dark?

Warm arms wrapped around her waist and helped Briella to the couch. "I'm so sorry, Ella. I'm so sorry." Brayden whispered into her hair while hugging her.

"What the fuck is going on?" Uncle Sam screamed from the base of the staircase.

He rushed towards Brayden and instantly pulled him off his sister. Briella tried to voice her need for him right now. But she couldn't. She couldn't say anything. All she could do was cry. All the emotions of the day were flooding back. Anger at her Dad. Embarrassment at getting punished. Jealousy of Cecelia's treatment. Anxiety over her new relationship. Confusion about everything.

Her tears quickly became sobs as Briella watched her uncle flip Brayden over his lap. Brayden didn't fight back. He didn't protest or scream or try to defend himself as Sam's large, hard, and debatably wood-like hand peppered his ass with swats. The only indication Brayden was in any distress came from his hitching breaths and involuntary twitches.

"We don't punch our family." He scowled; obviously increasing his desire to make a point as the smacks came more rapid and landed lower on Brayden's thighs.

Through her own gasps for breath, Briella heard Brayden crying. Not a dramatic cry like Colt does when getting spanked. And not a pitiful cry like Cecelia, but rather a remorseful and truly sorrowful release of emotion.

"'Mm sorry Ellla."

Uncle Sam stopped spanking then, hand mid way through a swing.

"I'm spanking your ass and you're apologizing to Briella?"

Her twin took a few moments to collect himself before answering, with a shaky voice, "yessir."

Brayden took a few more calming breaths, "I punched her."

Nobody else spoke, as Brayden continued to collect himself. Briella wanted to run and give him a hug, that's what she would usually do after a sibling got whipped. But she was still upset. And her face hurt. Bad. Like she's going to be bruised tomorrow bad.

"I was pissed Dad was being easy on her. But he shoulda been."

The previous punisher lifted and turned Brayden so he was sitting facing him. He asked Briella to join them on the chair.

"It's going to be okay." He said wiping tears from both twins' eyes. Believe me. Your Dad and I used to beat the shit out of each other."

He continued, "Hell, even as an adult Dean knocked me out a time or two. I was always furious in the moment, but after I calmed down, I considered both sides. What I had done, plus how I could change it. And then how it all made Dean feel."

Briella felt him tighten his hug and she allowed herself to be cuddled. "Now, I'm not saying it was ever okay. But I'm also not saying I never deserved it. You see, that's how Dean and I were raised. We fought our problems with kicks and punches. When that didn't work, knives and guns."

Briella sniffled and wiped the remaining snot on her uncle. Sammy might mind, but probably not. Besides, snot wiping and proper disposal were not on her immediate needs list.

Uncle Sam finished his lecture, "The point is, I understand wanting to punch your sibling. I also understand, and hope you do too, that they are your closest family. It's my goal for you two to always be there for each other. All four of you, actually. Cece and Colton may be your cousins by blood, but they are your siblings by every other way."

"I'm sorry Brayden. I was being a bitch. I didn't mean what I said."

"I know. I was being a jerk to you all day. I'm the one that deserves to be punch."

Briella smiled then, "I think I'd take a punch from you over a whooping from Uncle Sam."

"You're probably right." Brayden looked up at his uncle, "I keep telling everyone your hands are basically paddles."

His comment earned a laugh and the trio remained in their position on the couch. Eventually Colton made his way cautiously down the stairs and barely squeezed his way to lay his head on his fathers lap. Dad arrived back home not long after and allowed Cecelia and Briella to surround both his sides. Briella wasn't sure when Gwendolyn left the residence and she didn't care. Right now, all she was sure about was her love for her family; and their love for her. That was all she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

_In the second chapter, I mention Colton getting spanked in the checkout line. This is that tale; however it is a lot more. It is written in Dean's perspective and includes some of his thoughts on raising kids. Some may interpret his responses as harsh, I wouldn't disagree but I also feel Dean has a small fuse. Warning for language and lots of threats of physical punishments - including a spanking._

It was freshmen orientation day and Dean would have rather of been anywhere else. Right now he'd take fighting a witch on an airplane over willingly entering a school. Fuck this sucked. He should have brought his flask.

Dean picked Cecelia up and helped her out of the Impala. "How long is this gonna take?" She asked taking her uncle's hand.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Hopefully not very long."

"Dad we don't have to do this." Brayden offered, having overheard the conversation.

Dean let out a sigh. As much as he didn't want to be here or be doing this, it was a necessary evil. Brayden was already on the high school's radar, having not been a model student.

"I told you, we don't have any other options." His voice rough and exhausted. "So get in there, shut up, and listen to what they have to say."

"Yessir." His son replied. Good. At least Brayden wasn't going to give him a hard time.

Briella came up behind her father and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Thanks for coming Dad. I know you don't wanna be here." Dean gave a tight squeeze back and instantly felt himself soften.

"Of course, sweetheart." He placed a kiss on her head. "But you owe me."

Briella was different than Dean and Brayden. She took after her uncle and his love of education. For weeks she had been looking forward to this day. Part of Dean felt bad that he couldn't share in her excitement.

"Hi Dean." Janet purred as the family made their way to the registration table.

What the fuck was she doing here? Janet was the secretary at the middle school and made Dean's hatred of education intensify. Due to Brayden's lack of control when it came to respecting authority, Dean was a pretty regular visitor to the office; much to Janet's delight. She never seemed to miss an opportunity to flirt with him. Even the time Dean literally hauled Brayden out over his shoulder.

"Hi Ms. Pooler." Dean answered respectfully, but annoyance dripping from his voice.

"Oh, Mr. Winchester. When did we get so formal?" She giggled. "Did you hear the good news? I've been transferred to the high school this year!"

"I seriously couldn't be happier." He deadpanned.

Thankfully Ginny, the guidance counselor for both schools, called out to the group. "I have last names S through Z."

Dean was grateful. Ginny was tolerable. Actually, if he was honest, Ginny was more than tolerable and Dean enjoyed meetings in which she attended.

"Miss Lawrence!" Briella made her way towards the guidance counselor. Briella spoke highly of her. Ginny always returned the favor and often called Dean to announce accomplishments or boast about his daughter, and truthfully his son too. It was a nice change to the poor reports and criticism he often heard about Brayden. At least he knew he was doing something right according to her.

"Hi honey." Ginny exclaimed. "I'm so excited to have you in the high school. I know you'll do great." Dean couldn't help but notice the smile and small blush that crept over his daughter's face. Dean wasn't one for praise, having no experience from his own father. Sammy was a little bit better.

"Brayden, nice to see you too. Are you excited for the year?" She was equally as pleasant to him.

Brayden shrugged.

Dean wanted to call him out for respect. Ginny was asking a genuine question and the kid was throwing around attitude. He thought briefly about his own father and what his reaction would have been. Just as Dean was about to growl a reprimand, Ginny spoke again.

"Hey." She took Brayden's hand, "This is a new school. New teachers. Leave all the drama and antics behind you. Mr. Tungsten has no control up here. Okay? You're a good kid. No matter what anyone says."

Brayden looked down but couldn't hide the smile crossing his face. Most teachers had him plagued as a problem child and rarely gave him the opportunity to prove them wrong, let alone tell him.

Ginny turned finally to the youngest member of the family, she moved from sitting behind the table to hug Cecelia. "Don't think I forgot about this little cutie pie."

Dean and Ginny talked briefly about what to expect in the orientation session and she handed out the twins' schedules. His children found friends on the other side of the lobby and Dean excused himself to corral them.

"Uncle Deanie." Cecelia looked up with her big green eyes and pushed her hair out of her face.

When Cecelia was a toddler, she took to calling him 'Uncle Deanie.' At first, he hated it and wanted to correct his niece. When he confronted her about the name, Cecilia responded innocently that Dean always called her daddy Sammy, so he must be Deanie. Nobody could argue with her logic and the name stayed. Now, as he watched her grow, Dean secretly hoped she would never stop.

"What's up?"

"Do you like Miss Ginny?"

He wasn't sure how to respond. "Why?"

"Because I do. She's nice."

Dean, avoiding the question, placed a hand on her shoulder and guided Cecelia towards her cousins. "Let's go find Ella and Brayden."

He spotted them near the stairwell and made eye contact with Briella. He gave the 'come here' motion and pointed to the spot in front of him. Briella said something to her brother as she passed him and he followed quickly behind her.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Dean stated as they entered the auditorium.

71 minutes and 24 dumb questions later, the small family was freed. Dean was proud of himself for not falling asleep. Or punching the annoying fake blonde three rows down who asked 4 times about healthy food options. He and Sam grew up on cereal, Mac and cheese, and drive thru; they were just fine thank you very much. She could take her kale shake and shove it right up her bleached asshole.

Dean, and the children, said their goodbyes to Ginny, who hugged each Winchester in response. Dean held on a little longer and was offered a small kiss by her to his cheek.

"You're so embarrassing!" Briella whined as they left the building. "You kissed my freaking teacher!"

"What can I say," Dean smiled, "I'm adorable."

"I'm with Briella on this one, Dad. Do you know how fucking annoying it is when all the girls talk about is how hot my dad is?"

Before Dean could comment on the language, Briella joined the conversation, "Seriously Dad. It's awful. Even staff can't get enough of you."

"Sorry your old man is a catch. If you'd like I can wear a mask every time I leave the house."

"They'd probably get off on that too." Brayden joked, earning a laugh.

Dean was grateful he had free spirited children. Sure, they drove him crazy and he often felt the urge to beat their asses, but overall he loved them more than anything. The day Crystal, if that even was her real name, dropped off 10 day old twins he thought his life was over. Staring down a monster or exorcising a demon was easy. Raising two offspring that inherited his give-em-hell attitude was terrifying. And he often felt as though he was too rough, too demanding, and too much like John. But then he considered what he knew about the world, how cruel it was, and how his father had prepared him for the worst. He pushed his thoughts aside and turned into the soccer fields to pick up Colton.

Dean addressed the kids in the car, "Alright. Stay put. I'm going to grab Colton and we can go swimming." Why he had agreed to take the kids swimming was beyond him. Probably because he was tag teamed by Briella and Cecilia, both with Sammy level puppy dog eyes, complete with eyelash fluttering and sweet smiles.

"Colton! Stop!" Brayden yelled from the front passenger seat and turned to glare at his cousin.

Dean groaned. Not already. They hadn't even made it to the pool and they were fighting. Time to stop this before it started.

"What's going on?" He growled, imitating his Dad when he and Sam fought in the car.

"Colt keeps kicking my seat that's what."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You just did it again asshole!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Dean yelled, "Enough! Colton keep your feet to yourself and Brayden, watch your mouth."

"Ow! The little fucker did it again!" Brayden barely had the sentence out of his mouth before Dean landed a precise smack to his thigh.

"I said watch it." Dean knew Brayden swore; he was a Winchester. But that didn't mean Dean would tolerate him swearing at people, especially his younger cousins. They had that talk many times. Gramps even had that talk with him, only his hard right hand did most of the work.

"Aren't you going to yell at him? He's kicking your freaking car seats!" Brayden retorted.

"Right now I'm talking to you. Cool it with the language. Or I'm gonna find some dish soap."

Brayden looked like he wanted to offer a comeback, probably about finding soap at a freaking swimming pool. Wisely, he responded, "yessir."

"And Colton." Dean looked to his nephew in the rear view mirror, "If there's any dirt on my seats, you're cleaning the entire car."

"Yes sir." The child responded and furiously swiped at the leather backing in front of him.

Dean nodded and pulled into a parking spot. He and Brayden loaded up their arms with towels and a cooler for snacks. The group made their way to the changing rooms.

The Winchester boys were far from shy when it came to changing or being naked in front of each other. They all made use of the open locker room. Dean cringed slightly when he saw the faint red mark on Brayden's upper thigh. Dean reasoned with himself, Brayden deserved the smack. He had been tossing around cuss words and bad attitude all day. Dean figured the kid was lucky his father wasn't around. He remembered riding shot gun in the Impala and receiving many backhands for backtalking. Without taking his eyes off the road, John Winchester had an excellent aim and never missed his target.

Briella and Cecilia took longer in the locker room and Dean waited near the exit for them. Immediately upon seeing his daughter, his blood started to boil. He resisted the urge to turn her to the side and smack her ass. Her very exposed ass.

Instead he pulled her close and whispered harshly in her ear, "What the fuck do you think you're wearing?"

While the 'bikini' covered all the necessary parts, it was held together by strings and left most of her butt cheeks uncovered. The top wasn't much better, and Dean was worried a slight breeze would blow the fabric over, exposing everything.

Dean felt Briella pull away as she answered sassily, "my swimsuit."

"Who bought that for you?" He allowed his daughter to back up slightly, but then tightened his grip. He locked his intense eyes with her.

Briella looked slightly ashamed and whispered her response, "You did."

"Like fucking hell I did."

"Dad please." She looked around at passing pool patrons. "I used your money but I got it the other day when I went shopping with Addison."

There was absolutely no way in hell Dean was allowing his 14 year old daughter to walk around in a swimsuit designed for a 20 year old model. He released his grip in order to remove his own t-shirt. Dean shoved it towards Briella.

"Put this on. You're not wearing that." He used his no-nonsense, I expect obedience growl. Dean knew his children hated when he used his authoritative voice, but from his experience, it worked.

"What! Dad are you serious? I'm not wearing this!" Briella's voice cracked slightly and Dean feared she was revving up for a fight.

"Then put your clothes back on and park your ass on a bench." Dean's voice rose slightly.

Instead of yelling back, Briella looked sad and responded with watery eyes, "Please Dad. I'll look like a freak if I wear your shirt."

Something about his daughter's statement made Dean back down. Maybe it reminded him of Sammy as a surly teenager, crying about being a freak. Or maybe it was the dirty look he received from a passing mom. Either way, he sighed heavily and pinched his nostrils. He'd probably regret this later, but offered Briella an ultimatum.

"Fine. You don't have to wear this," he took his shirt back, "but, the second we get home, that swimsuit goes in the garbage. I ever see it again, even in your dresser, I'm making you put it on and spanking your ass. You hear me?"

"Yes sir. I promise I'll throw it away."

Dean knew the threat was odd and even as he said if he felt awkward. But, nonetheless, he meant it. If Briella wanted to wear a string bikini that left more of her ass naked than covered, then she could get her basically bare ass smacked. Dean never spanked her without clothes covering her bottom. Sure, there were times she wore a dress or shorts and her thighs were open, but he felt even spanking on underwear was weird and crossing boundaries.

"And I'm punching any boy that looks at you." Dean added, his tone much lighter.

"Daddd." Briella whined as she walked towards their spot in the grass.

Dean and Cecilia played for a while in the shallow area. His twins had found friends almost instantly and apparently decided they were way more fun than their father. Colton hung around for awhile, but was invited to the slide by classmates. Dean wanted to say no when Cece shyly asked him to go play with her daycare teacher and her children. But, he knew they couldn't shelter the youngest family member forever and agreed, providing Cece check in every pool break.

Dean allowed the sun to dry him and closed his eyes to relax until the next pool break, which was in about 20 minutes.

"Excuse me." He heard a woman's voice nearby.

Opening his eyes and allowing them to adjust to the bright sun, Dean made out the shape of a woman in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Is your daughter the one in the purple bikini?"

At the mention of the swimsuit, his anger from earlier returned. Great. Now he had some mom offering criticizing thoughts about the damned thing.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because her and the boy with the blue shorts have been bullying my daughter and her friend." The woman stated matter of factly. "I thought I recognized them as the Winchester twins."

Dean wiped the sweat forming on his forehead and stood to talk with the woman. Those were his kids. But surely they weren't bullying a girl?

"I hate to say it, but that sounds like they could be my kids. What's going on?"

The woman straighten herself and spoke, "My Renee says your brats won't stop splashing her."

"Alright listen lady." Dean took a step closer, "I'm not saying my kids are perfect. And they very well could be splashing your girl. But they are not brats. And I will not listen to you insult them." He locked eyes with the stumpy woman in front of him and gave the 'back off' glare.

"Whatever." The woman huffed. "Just make them stop." She stormed away.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. Fuck. He wasn't raising bullies. Sure his kids were mouthy and sneaky. But they were good kids. Nothing like the assholes that made Sammy's life hell growing up. And truthfully his too. But he would hardly allowed himself to think about that. Shit. He looked at the clock, 2 minutes until the lifeguards would clear the pool for required breaks. He would haul them out to the car and confront Brayden and Briella. If they needed some hands on guidance, then so be it.

Those two minutes took forever and Dean paced the small area he claimed for the family. He picked up his t-shirt and wiped the sweat once more from his face. Seriously could today get any worse? For the second time he wished for a flask.

Colton found his uncle first and asked for money to use at the snack bar. Usually Dean would say no and remind him of the food in the cooler, but he didn't need an audience. He handed Colt a five and said to share with his sister, who was walking towards him.

Dean waited. Thankfully the line at the concession stand was long, with most of the pools patrons crowding the window for overpriced popcorn and snow cones. Finally, Briella and Brayden made their way to the area.

Without offering a greeting first, Dean grabbed Brayden and smacked his wet swim trunks once. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled.

Dean knew he was being harsh. But he didn't care.

"Ow! Dad! What the fuc-?" At least he was smart enough not to finish that sentence.

"I could ask you the same question!" Dean responded. "Why were you bullying some girl?"

"What? I wasn't bullying anyone. Ask Ella, she was with me." Brayden didn't look like he was lying. Brayden was Dean's son and he knew exactly when the kid was lying. Well, usually. It wasn't overtly obvious, but nonetheless he had a tell.

Dean looked towards his daughter, who looked equally as surprised at the accusation. Before she could defend her brother, Dean added, "I heard Briella was splashing her too. If you two were being mean to someone for no reason, you're gonna get it." He didn't specify what 'it' was but he didn't need too.

"I wasn't bullying her!" Brayden's voice was starting to get aggressive. Dean shot him 'the look'. It worked and Brayden added a weak "sir."

"Dad." Briella got his attention. "We weren't bullying Renee and Tara. Renee was splashing us and being all flirty. Bray and I splashed back a couple times and whatever. It was fun at first. But then Tara said Renee liked Brayden. Brayden said he already had a girl and she got pissy and started swimming away. I promise we weren't being mean. She's just mad Brayden turned her down."

Jesus fucking Christ. Girl drama. Dean hated teenage drama, especially boyfriend and girlfriend drama. If it were up to him, neither of his kids would date until there 20s. Brayden because Dean remembered exactly what was going through his head at 14 and Briella because of the way he treated the girls he went after. If he could do it again, now that he had kids of his own, Dean liked to think he'd do things different.

"If I find out you're lying." He left the threat open.

"Yes sir." Dual responses.

Brayden smiled broadly at his dad before adding, "Ya know. You coulda waited to swat me. I think I should get a freebie because I didn't really do anything to deserve that one."

Dean laughed, "Nice try. But I don't think so Bray, consider it a late payment. I'm sure you did something to deserve it recently."

It was getting late in the day and Dean decided it was time to head out. As he was packing up their supplies, his phone rang. It was Sammy asking him to go grocery shopping. Great. Just what today needed, 4 kids in a grocery store filled with bored housewives.

It took some convincing to get Cecelia to agree to leave. Not that Dean really cared if she was ready or not, but he'd rather not have a cranky child at the store. Even with happy kids he rarely made it through the experience without at least threatening to smack someone.

"Do we have to go? Can't you drop me off at home first?" Brayden asked once inside the car.

"I'm not driving all the way home just to turn around and come back." Dean reasoned. He had thought the same thing initially, but it would add close to a half hour to the trip. Not worth it in Dean's opinion.

Pulling into the parking lot, Dean addressed the car, "Alright listen to me. I don't want any shit. You want something and I say no, the answer is no. Got it?"

All of the Winchester children responded affirmatively, except Colton who didn't respond at all.

"Colton." Dean's voice rose slightly to get his attention. "Did you hear me?"

"Why can't I get anything?" His nephew whined. Sammy was trying to break him of the habit. Thank God. To say Dean was impatient would be an understatement. Listening to a child whine was one of the quickest ways to lose his cool.

"Stop whining." He growled then continued reprimanding Colton, "And I didn't say you couldn't get something. I said I didn't wanna hear it if I said no."

"But, Uncle Dean. What if -"

Dean cut him off before he could continue. He turned to look over the bench seat at Colton, "If 'yes sir' aren't the next words outta your mouth, I'm taking your tablet when we get home."

Colton responded with the expected answer. He sounded dejected and Dean felt a little bad. But Colt wasn't going to stop the behavior if he left him get away with it. Dean felt better thinking Sammy would have responded the same way. Colton was often grounded from his tablet for having a bad attitude, swearing, or whining. Dean knew he was tough. Sure, Sam could be a real hardass when it came to certain things, like education, but not to the same extent as Dean. He also knew how hard life could knock someone down and how much it sucked. He justified his discipline style saying he was helping to prepare them. He frequently told his kids he was a softie compared to his own father, often citing personal experiences with John Winchester's leather belt from hell.

The family made their way into the store and Dean pulled up the list Sammy text. Figures it'd be full of veggies and healthy options. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing he got stuck doing the shopping, now he could spice up the list a little.

"Cecelia, either get in the cart or hold onto it." Dean didn't leave much room for choice. He wanted to get in and out as smoothly and quickly as possible. Cecelia was a wanderer and often distracted by the many items. It could take hours for her to finally leave.

"Will you help me in?" She asked, eyes bright and wide.

Dean smiled and picked up the youngest member of the family and placed her in the large basket of the cart, "Sure thing, sweetheart."

With the same bright eyes, she asked, "Can I please play on your phone Uncle Deanie?"

Cecelia knew how to play her Uncle, Dad, and Grandfather. One look into her brilliant green eyes and flashy smile and they gave in. Usually.

"Sorry babe, your Dad text me the list so I need my phone."

"Use Brayden's." She offered as a solution.

"Bray doesn't have the list though."

"Text it to him. Duh." She sassed back.

Before Dean could offer a response, Briella interrupted, "If I get sassy you smack my ass, Cecelia gives you attitude and gets a phone."

"Does she have a phone right now Briella?" Dean stated somewhat aggressively and pointed towards Cecelia.

"No but I'm sure she will. Cece never gets in trouble."

"Enough Briella." He commanded. "Cecelia is a lot younger than you. You get swatted for attitude because you know damn well I won't tolerate it. In 10 years she will too."

"Whatever."

Dean moved to stand close to his daughter, "You're already on thin ice, little girl. I'd watch myself if I were you."

When she didn't respond he continued in a harsh whisper, "Now unless you want everyone in the produce department to see you get you ass spanked, I suggest you drop the attitude."

"Yessir."

"Good answer."

They made it to aisle 8 without any problems. Shit this was the pop and junk food aisle. This could get ugly. Yep. Not even a quarter of the way down and it started.

"Uncle Dean can we get Cheetos?" Colt asked as he grabbed for a bag.

"Sure, but that's your snack. Nothing else."

"What? But it's a small bag. What if I see something else?" Colton tried to reason.

"Then you put the Cheetos back and get something else."

"Why not both things?" The whine was back.

"Are you seriously arguing with me over something that hasn't even happened yet?" Dean almost laughed at the absurdity of it. He was definitely his brother's son.

Brayden stepped in, "Don't worry, if you see something I can always get it for my snack."

Dean was proud of the person Brayden was becoming. He was fiercely protective of his siblings and often tried to get them out of trouble.

35 painful minutes later and they were standing in line at the check-out. Of course everyone decided today was the ideal shopping day and they were 4 carts from the register.

"Can I have this?" Colton held up a candy bar.

"No."

"Come on, please. It's just a little bit."

"I said no."

"Why though?"

Quickly loosing what small patience was left, Dean harshly growled at him, "I said no. Quit asking."

"Nooo."

Colton was revving up for a fight. He stomped his food and started to open the candy wrapper. Dean smacked his hand, causing Colt to drop the Snickers, and turned the child to his side. Dean landed 6 or 7 quick smacks to his pants and gave a warning to knock if off. Colton didn't cry and apologize like Dean expected. Instead he crossed his arms and pouted even more. Deciding the checkout line of a supermarket wasn't the ideal place for an attitude adjustment, Dean chose to ignore the behavior and wait until they were home. He did feel bad for spanking his nephew in public, but he didn't regret it. His dad never cared much of the opinions of others and dished out consequences wherever and whenever.

Dean didn't miss the dirty look from the young couple in front of him. But other than that, nobody seemed to be making eye contact with him. Good. Finally, it was their turn and Dean quickly unloaded the overflowing cart. Feeding a family of 6, most of the time 7, took a lot. Especially with a teenager with an eating machine for a father.

The cashier didn't offer small talk, which Dean was grateful for. How was he supposed to answer how his day was? How did it fucking look? For what it was worth though, the older woman cashier stated, "I probably would have done the small thing." As she handed Dean the receipt.

The drive home was quiet, with few conversations or chatter.

Dean barely had the engine off and Colton was trying to get out of the car.

"Hold it. Everyone grab something." Dean commanded his kids. He wasn't doing all the work.

Dean did do most of the work however and loaded his arms. Brayden helped a lot as well, taking the cases of pop with him.

Sam had beat the family home, probably because they got stuck shopping for over an hour and was waiting in the kitchen to help put everything away. Immediately upon setting down his bags, Colton ran to his father. Dean watched as he 'tattled' on him.

"Daddy! Uncle Dean was being mean."

A smile formed on Sammy's face and he looked towards Dean, "Oh yeah? What did he do?"

"He wouldn't let me have a candy bar! And he smacked my hand when I was opening it. And, and, he spanked me! It hurttt."

Sam's face instantly hardened. "Did you say you opened a candy bar Uncle Dean said you could not have?"

Not realizing he was digging his hole deeper, Colton answered, "Yes but I dropped it because he hit me!"

"I would have too if you disobeyed." Sam responded.

"That's dumb! You guys are dumb. Everyone is -"

Dean watched as his brother picked up his son and sat down on the couch, he placed Colton over his knees and smacked the presented ass a few times, Dean exhaled sharply when Sam's hand connected. It sounded hard.

"You will not speak to me, or any adult like that!" Sam punctuated his sentence with another spank.

"If Uncle Dean says no, the answer is no." Two more quick swats.

"And you will drop your attitude and quit whining." Another fleury of spanks, "Or you can expect more of this." Sam finished with another round of painful smacks.

Dean was surprised Sammy was lecturing during the beatdown, usually he added another layer of torture and made the victim sit through a scathing lecture on right and wrong and consequences.

Colton was crying heavily when Sam's hand finally stopped. "Do you understand why your were spanked Colton?"

"Yes." He managed to say through gasps of breath.

"Tell me." Sam's jaw was tight and Dean knew he was still pissed.

"I threw a tantrum in the store. And, and I didn't listen."

Sam rubbed circles on his back and whispered reassuring thoughts. Dean walked away so he wasn't exactly sure what was said. Knowing his brother it would be some chick flick shit. He reached for the bottle of Jack conveniently kept in the cabinet above the microwave and poured himself a glass. Finally. He took a long swig and poured a second glass for his brother.

"Thanks man." Sam took the offered glass and downed his share. "Rough day?"

Dean simply nodded his agreement and took another sip. For as annoyed as he had been today and for all the stupid teenage drama and whiny kids, Dean didn't wish for anything different. He had his Dad and brother to support him and had 2 amazing kids. Plus a pretty awesome niece and nephew. Dean was happy with the way his life turned out. He never saw it coming, but hoped nothing would ever change.


End file.
